Robot Unicorn Attack: Drabble Edition
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: The bladers hear about this new game going around, and decide to give it a shot. This is here, thanks to AquilaTempestas and Inyoface, my inspirations :  Plus, I've wanted to do drabbles for a while :D Rated T for... no reason really. Minimal swearing :3
1. Robert

_**A/N**__: Hello people! This is something I've been planning on doing for a while now, and I would like to thank AquilaTempestas for doing the 'Super Mario Frustration Drabbles', and I would like to thank Inyoface for getting me into Robot Unicorn Attack. If you're utterly confused, let me explain: I have decided to write drabbles for Robot Unicorn Attack XD I will try to include as many characters as I can :D_

_**Warnings**__: Well, randomness, possibly some swearing, depending on the character, humor attempt :) I've never written drabbles before either D:_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own ANYTHING that I mentioned above, Beyblade included :(_

Robert cracked his knuckles, ready to beat his high score of 102,254 on his beloved game. He pressed "z" and waited for the unicorn to start moving.

He tried to remember who introduced him to this addicting game; perhaps it was Tala. Robert remembered one time when the Blitzkrieg Boys crashed at his castle, and became drunk, just like uncouth people would. Drunk, Tala told the Majestics all about Robot Unicorn Attack. Normally, Robert wasn't the type to listen to drunken ramblings, but there was something about the name that intrigued him.

Anyway, that was in the past: time to concentrate on beating the high score. That was the most important goal for today. He subconsciously hummed along to the beautiful song in the background, and jumped over the cliffs. He dashed through numerous stars, all in a row. Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!

Crash! There goes his first wish. 30,000 points. Two left. Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Crash! 36,000 points.

One wish left. Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Must get 36,254 more points.

Enrique entered Robert's Robot Unicorn Attack lair. "ROBERT! Johnny insulted my hair!"

Surprised, Robert crashed into the landscape. His score came to 102,153.

"Enrique… you will pay for this!"

_**A/N**__: Poor Robert. No, poor Enrique. Robert was so close to beating his high score… *sigh*_

_*Thinks back to Robert in Aquila's drabble* Y'know, Robert is pretty good at games, isn't he? xD_

_Let me know what you think :) Any suggestions for characters? I'm gonna have Tala next, so it's not in any order XD_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	2. Tala

_**A/N**__: Round two! Tala's turn._

_**Disclaimer**__: Still own nothing._

Tala quietly turned his computer on, careful not to wake up his teammates. Not that he cared how much sleep they got, of course; he just didn't want them to find out about his guilty pleasure.

Robot Unicorn Attack. He doesn't know what possessed him to try this game, but he's hooked now. Tala opened up the game website, and waited for the music to start.

Ready, he pressed 'z' to begin his conquering of the day. The soothing music filled his senses, effectively brainwashing him.

Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! He was cutting through stars like the pro he was.

Crash! The unicorn was beheaded now, time for the second wish. The music restarted, brainwashing Tala yet again.

Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Tala is on a roll!

... Crash! 40,000 points that round, 78,987 all together.

Last chance for conquering it all. Time to beat his high score.

He flexed his fingers, then dove into it.

Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!

Crash! That round scored 47,343, giving him a grand total of 126,330.

Satisfied with his conquering, he turned his computer off, and snuck back into his room, planning trouble for the day.

_**A/N**__: That's Tala's! Next up is... Boris! Then Kevin! Then Johnny! Then Gary! Then Lee! Then whomever you suggest :P_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	3. Boris

_**A/N**__: Boris is up!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Still own nothing_

Boris decided to take a break from web searching world domination to play Robot Unicorn Attack. He had heard of the game when-

It doesn't matter; Boris was just going to play it once anyway.

He let it load up and read the directions. "Z to jump, X to dash? That doesn't sound too hard."

He pressed Z to begin. The unicorn was running of its own accord, and Boris did not like it. Where was the control?

He jumped suddenly when he heard a crashing sound. The robot was beheaded and crying. "That is disturbing!" Who would include that in a game?

Boris pressed Z to restart. He pressed Z this time to avoid falling and decapitating. "Yes! I did it!" He was busy celebrating and didn't notice the star up ahead.

He crashed. Again.

Growling his frustration, Boris starts his last wish. "You will obey your master, oh Robot Unicorn."

The unicorn jumped as directed, and even dashed a star. However, he crashed all too soon by colliding with the landscape.

The final score read 3,458. He growled again, then flipped off the robot unicorn.

He left the room without a word.

_**A/N**__: There it is. Next is... Kevin..._

_chocolatexloverx16_


	4. Kevin

_**A/N**__: Kevin's turn!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own Beyblade! LOL jk. You thought I did, didn't you? It shall never be mine... :(_

Kevin had heard through the grapevine of a strange game, called Robot Unicorn Attack. Although, the grapevine looked rather suspicious...

Anyway, the game. Kevin discovered that it was available on facebook. He smiled. Surely Lee wouldn't mind if he played it on his account.

He pressed Z to begin.

Right away, the unicorn was moving, and it jumped off a cliff. Kevin thought it was done for, but the robot persevered! Then it jumped off again and crashed!

Was that it? Was Kevin done? No, looks like there's another wish or whatever. Sweet.

He pressed Z again. The same thing happened again.

"No way, this game sucks! I'm gonna go chase squirrels, that's way more fun." He ran out of the room, leaving the game on.

The unicorn restarted one last time, and fell to the exact same fate. Score was 1187.

And the music kept playing...

_**A/N**__: So scary right? XD_

_Johnny next._

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	5. Johnny

_**A/N: **__Johnny's turn! :D_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own it not! Again… lol._

Johnny knew something was going on with Robert… he just KNEW it. And it had to do with this Robot Unicorn Attack game. He noticed that Robert was sneaking off into his room to play it, most likely professionally well too.

Well, no more! Johnny was tired of being in Robert's shadow. He was going to play Robot Unicorn Attack, and beat Robert in something for once!

He let it start up, and pressed Z. The music started to play, and Johnny felt weird in the music's presence. He tried to concentrate on the game, but it was not working. He crashed once… and restarted… and crashed again…

The third time around, he managed to jump over the landscape, and crashed into the first star that came in his path.

This time, when the beheaded unicorn showed up on his page, a message appeared by the unicorn:

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

-Robert

Johnny's eyes widened in shock, and then he woke up.

"I'm definitely not playing that dumb game any time soon!" Johnny huffed. Robert nightmares just weren't worth it.

_**A/N**__: Ok, so I really like Johnny more than I show xD But out of anyone in Beyblade, Robert just seems the most likely to torture Johnny._

_Anyway, Gary next._

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	6. Gary

_**A/N**__: Now, Gary!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything, really. Just my awesomeness xD_

Gary was on his way to the kitchen (food!) when he heard some intriguing music playing in Lee's computer.

He decided to take a look, and find out what it was!

Ooh, cool, a body-less unicorn. Why does it have such happy music? Gary read the screen, which told him, in big letters, to press Z.

So he did. And he nearly jumped out of his skin when it made an exploding sound. Gary watched the robot gallop across the landscape...

Until it crashed to its doom of course.

"It doesn't jump automatically? It would be much easier to watch."

The screen said to press Z to jump, X to dash. Gary hesitantly held his fingers over those letters.

He pressed Z again. The unicorn was galloping like last time, but Gary decided to press Z and X at random, to see what happened.

Some time later, he crashed, only to press Z again to restart.

Gary pressed X and Z at random again, crashing a bit sooner this time.

By now, his stomach was growling, and he could wait no longer; he left the game for his sandwich supreme.

His final score read 9143, with the happy music continuously celebrating his achievement.

_**A/N**__: Lee's gonna be like "WTF" when he gets back to his computer XD_

_Lee's next, then Mystel, then Michael, then Ian. Then whomever xD_

_Peace and love and Happy Holidays :)_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	7. Lee

_**A/N**__: LEE! Hehe_

_**Disclaimer**__: I wish I owned it... does that count?_

The first thing Lee heard when he got home was the music.

Literally, some happy music was playing, and he was going to find out what it was. Following the sound, he was horrified to find it coming from his room.

Miffed, yet strangely curious now, he looked at his computer. A crying, beheaded unicorn met his bewildered sight.

"What the hell is this?"

Lee happened to notice that his facebook was opened up as well. He growled in anger and slammed the keyboard, unknowingly pressing Z.

The music blew up and started over, and Lee was all but hypnotized by it.

Until the almost immediate crash at least. When the first crash happened, he stormed out of the room, with one word, one name, on the tip of his tongue:

"Kevin!"

The victim did not want to end up with the same fate as the robot unicorn does, so he hid, just out of Lee's reach, in the squirrel tree.

_**A/N**__: Omg, I don't care who I said was next, but it's going to be Mystel because I am TOTALLY incorporating him into the (in)genius plotline :3_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	8. Mystel

_**A/N**__: Mystel, do your thing!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own it... Mystel either :(_

Mystel was called to a rescue mission: save Kevin from certain doom, and save Lee from that image on his computer.

First mission done, he went to the horrifying image on the screen.

Mystel merely raised an eyebrow at the image. "You're scared of this, Lee?"

"No! I was... alarmed..."

"Same difference. I'll take care of it, no worries." Mystel pressed Z.

"What'd you do? YOU WOKE THE BEAST!"

"Would you chill already? I got this. Watch." The unicorn jumped and dashed through a star.

After about five minutes of showing off, he let Lee have a go. "Try it Lee, you'll like it!"

Mystel watched the White Tiger fall off the first platform and crash.

"THIS SUCKS!"

"No, it's easy," Mystel hung upside down from the ceiling, "watch me!"

Twenty minutes later, Mystel crashed into a star. Lee was asleep, and Mystel's eyes were closed as well.

Kevin came into the room to find both sleeping, and the screen said 357,523.

"... What isn't Mystel good at?"

_**A/N**__: Mystel is awesome. Lol._

_Michael next, then Max, then Hilary, then Raul... then Ian!_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	9. Michael

_**A/N**__: Michael-time! Lol._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Beyblade._

Michael stared at the screen. More specifically, the Robot Unicorn Attack start screen.

"What kind of self-respecting gamer would play a game about a unicorn?"

Shrugging, he just pressed Z.

The robot started galloping, and the music started playing.

"Well, at least the music isn't that bad... I've heard worse."

Crash!

Michael was faced with a headless, crying unicorn. "What the hell? That's just wrong..."

Sighing, he pressed Z again. "At least no one knows I'm playing this wussy game," he muttered to himself.

CRASH!

"Now what? Is this rigged to crash?"

Apparently tired of the game, Michael left the room.

The unicorn restarted the last time, and crashed right away.

2156 was the score.

"Very interesting..." Emily muttered, coming out of her hiding place, the closet. "This score shall be given to Judy.

She wrote it down, then the analysis:

Loser.

_**A/N**__: Alright, another subplot! Don't worry, I know nobody cares about that, it's for my own amusement xD_

_Max next! ^^_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	10. Max

_**A/N**__: Hello, Max's turn! :D_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own… um… the very keyboard I used to type this! Yeah! Too bad it's not as cool as Beyblade though XD_

Max sucked on his lollipop while he waited for the game to load. Emily had told him about how loser-ish Michael was at it, so he HAD to try it.

Robot Unicorn Attack.

The screen was all ready for him. He pressed Z. All of a sudden, the unicorn started galloping, and the music started as well.

That wonderful music…

It was easy to see that Max was hooked to the music, so much that he didn't notice when the unicorn crashed. The iconic image of the beheaded unicorn was on the screen, but it didn't register.

All he cared about was the music. It was so pretty, and wonderful, and it would be his new theme song!

Crash!

Crash!

He vaguely noticed the crashes stopped happening, but the music persevered. And that was all that Max needed.

He didn't care about the score being 1440, he was content anyhow.

And that's all that mattered.

_**A/N**__: I know, I know, I made Max sound like an obsessed lunatic XD I love Max, lol, he's awesome._

_Hilary next!_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	11. Hilary

_**A/N**__: Hilary up!_

_**Disclaimer**__: In the past twenty or so minutes since the previous chapter, ownership is still NOT mine XD_

Hilary was the one who found Max.

His love-struck face, hypnotized, staring at the screen with his lollipop in his mouth. It was quite the picture.

Anyway, she looked at his screen to see what the deal was. She saw a decapitated unicorn that was crying. Surely Max wouldn't like something like that…

She saw the directions, and pressed Z. The music stopped-

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

-and restarted once more.

His protests fell silent. _Hm… seems he likes the music…_

She pressed X and Z as much as she could, ignoring the awful sound in the background.

Crash!

She noticed an option to change the music to the "Heavy Metal Version". "I think I could go for that," she muttered.

She waited patiently for the music mode to change, and resumed play.

Suddenly, Max's spell was broken, and in its place, she became hypnotized by the metal music playing.

Crash!

Crash!

"So beautiful…" she whispered dreamily.

"Uh… Hil? Can I have my computer back please?"

_**A/N**__: There's hers!_

_Raul next…_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	12. Raul

_**A/N**__: Raul up!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own my room!_

Raul was facing the computer screen; he was waiting anxiously for the game to load.

Robot Unicorn Attack.

How someone like Raul would know about this game, is yet to be revealed to anybody other than himself…

Or Tala. Because he knows everything.

Anyway, Raul was waiting anxiously for the game to load. When it came up, he studied the screen. "Press Z to begin, and to jump… press X to dash… that's it? That doesn't sound too hard…" he muttered to himself.

He pressed Z. The unicorn was galloping of its own accord. Raul just watched the mighty unicorn on its run. He was distracted by its beauty that he didn't register the crash.

"What just happened?" Raul asked himself. Shrugging, he just pressed Z again.

The second round started, with Raul being mesmerized by the beautiful mythical creature. The second crash happened shortly after it started.

Crash!

"Dang it, I need to pay better attention…" Raul readied himself for the final round.

He pressed Z. This time, he realized that the unicorn was just being evil by distracting him, so he just ignored the beauty, and played on.

It was a few minutes later that he crashed against the star. His score was 2541.

"I just can't win, can I?"

_**A/N**__: There's that one! Notice how he didn't obsess over the music… that in itself is worrying xD_

_Ian is next!_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	13. Ian

_**A/N**__: Ian up!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing._

Ian waited for Tala to leave his "lair" before he moved out of his hiding place. He caught on to the fact that something fishy was going on with his captain, and that it was connected to his drunken ramblings. Imagine his surprise when he found out that Tala really did play a game called "Robot Unicorn Attack".

Seeing him in action was a completely different story though. He was in awe. He had to try it for himself.

Settling himself in front of the computer, he turned it on and, using his awesome ninja skills, found the site it was on. Seeing the screen loaded up and ready to go, he pressed Z.

The screen exploded, like with Tala, and the unicorn was galloping. He was amazed by the quality of the game. How something with such simple directions could look this incredible, was beyond him. Crash!

"Huh? What just happened? Did I really crash already?" Ian pressed the Z again.

He pressed Z and X to the best of his ability. Ian found that the unicorn really did listen to instructions, but nobody could focus well enough. Except for the masters. And Ian would be one of them.

Crash! "Not again!" He pressed Z again for his last wish.

A few moments later, the beheaded image showed up on his screen. Seeing his score of 10,213 bruised his ego, but there was always another time to conquer it.

Oh well, time to wreak havoc on the team.

_**A/N**__: He did do better than some of the others… lol._

_Um… I want to have Mariam next. Then I'll do Joseph for ETP :) Then, whomever I guess, lol._

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	14. Mariam

_**A/N**__: Mariam up!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own… nothing. Absolutely nothing. Oh how good it is to be me XD_

Mariam hijacked Ozuma's secret computer. She had heard him mumbling about some new game that he learned about in his "team leader" meetings, whatever that means.

She opened the "new cool games to try" file, and the words "Robot Unicorn Attack" showed up on the screen. Mariam made a face; who thought of putting robots and unicorns together like that? "At least it has "attack" in the title…" she mumbled.

She pressed Z. The robot unicorn started galloping across the various platforms. "I was wondering how I was supposed to move it, oh well, less work for me!" Mariam helped herself to one of the mini sandwiches that she brought with her. No reason to go hungry right?

Crash!

Seeing the beheaded unicorn screen, she smiled slightly. "Suddenly, it's a lot more interesting…"

Mariam just pressed Z for the second time. She chose to watch the unicorn gallop and saw it crash into a star. "If it can be severed by a _star_, I'm a bit worried."

Crash!

She pressed Z again. The galloping commenced. A star appeared out of nowhere, and she jumped out of the way. But the second star showed up without warning; she crashed for the last time.

Ozuma entered the room, as did Joseph. "What's going on here? Why are you on my computer?"

Mariam scoffed. "I was just trying out this game of yours. It was ok, except for the fact that every time it jumped, a rainbow would shoot out of its ass."

She walked out, leaving the music to play in the background.

_**A/N**__: I wanted Mariam to eat a sandwich, a cameo out of the anime for once XD I love her, she's awesome._

_Joseph is next! Then Ozuma… then… Enrique! (Just go with it XD)_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	15. Joseph

_**A/N**__: Joseph up!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing._

Joseph just stared after his sister as she left the room shamelessly. Then he looked at the screen, where the music was coming from.

He found himself slowly making his way towards the computer, as if magnetized. Ozuma was blocked out; the whole world was blocked out now. All that he noticed was this mysterious game.

Robot Unicorn Attack.

Joseph pressed Z, without even reading the directions. The music exploded as it started over, and the unicorn took off running. He pressed Z and X at various times, Ozuma observing silently.

Crash!

Joseph shook off the incident, and pressed Z again. As the second round started, he relaxed a bit, and just pressed the two buttons as best he could.

Crash!

He cracked his knuckles in preparation for his last round. Joseph managed to stay in that round the longest, several minutes to be more specific.

Crash! The screen read 76,543. Joseph smiled at it, satisfied with the score.

Without another word, he left Ozuma to the computer, music still playing in the background…

_**A/N**__: There's another one down! :3_

_Ozuma is next, then Enrique, then MARIAH! Lol._

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	16. Ozuma

_**A/N**__: Ozuma up!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing… nothing at all…_

Once Joseph left the room, Ozuma sat down in front of the screen. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave…"

Ozuma pressed Z, knowing this after careful observation. Of course, it was in the directions, but he's too cool to read directions.

The unicorn started galloping along, and Ozuma was pressing Z and X randomly, just as he had seen Joseph do.

Crash!

"What did I do wrong? I wasn't supposed to crash yet!" He sighed, frustrated, and pressed Z again.

The second time around, Ozuma actually looked at the screen. He still pressed the buttons randomly…

Crash!

"Not again! Why can't I do it right?" He slammed the keyboard. "Stupid stars got in my way."

He pressed Z for the last time.

He was pushing Z and X at random intervals, but somehow managed to stay in for a few seconds longer.

Crash!

The beheaded unicorn was there once again, crying, with his score displayed: 3542. Upon sighting the score, Ozuma scowled.

"That's the last time I listen to the game suggestions in my team leader meetings…" He stalked off, leaving the music playing over and over again…

_**A/N**__: Ok, yeah, I think I just love messing with the masculinity of the guys XD_

_Anyway, Enrique is next! Then Mariah! Then… OLIVER! YAY!_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	17. Enrique

_**A/N**__: Enrique up!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own this delicious root beer! :D_

Enrique ran away from the fierce and scary looking Robert, hoping that his life will be spared. His only hope was that he would lose Robert in the castle somewhere…

Enrique noticed that no more footsteps could be heard behind him, so he went into the nearest room and locked the door. Looking around, he noticed that it was the Robot Unicorn Attack lair. He did wonder what was so special about this game; it seemed to turn Robert into some kind of obsessed being.

He made his way to the computer, and looked at the screen briefly. It wasn't as if he had all the time in the world to try it out. He pressed all sorts of buttons on the keyboard, to see what would happen. He pushed Z eventually.

The unicorn started galloping. "Oh crap, I forgot to read the directions!" He watched helplessly as the unicorn crashed.

The beheaded spectacle astounded him. Enrique had never seen such gore in his life. But, it was to be expected from the heavy metal version. "No wonder Robert is so scary…"

He pressed many buttons until he pressed Z again. He again watched the unicorn fall to its death.

"I think that button that saves me is down in the bottom row somewhere…" He focused on the bottom row, and the third wish began much sooner.

He finally managed to remember which one started the rounds. He kept pressing Z, hoping that it would save him from the gory scene.

Crash!

He managed to get a bit farther, but he hit a star head on. No good.

"You only got 1523 points? That's pathetic."

"Robert? How'd you get in here?"

_**A/N**__: This is longer than usual. Sorry about that._

_Mariah is next… then Oliver! Then Bryan! XD_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	18. Mariah

_**A/N**__: Mariah up!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Yep, still don't own Beyblade OR Robot Unicorn Attack D:_

Mariah had just come home from a shopping trip, to find Lee and Mystel just about passed out in Lee's room. She didn't want to know what happened, but she still needed to make sure they were okay.

She entered the room, and could hear the music. It was as if she had entered a force field of happy music. It was as if her whole mood had changed; she had carelessly shoved sleeping Lee onto the floor so she could sit down. He made an oomph sound, but did not wake.

Ignoring the thud, she looked at the spectacle on the screen. There was a beheaded crying unicorn. "What the…" What was Lee doing on here?

She saw the instructions, and she even read them. "It can't hurt to play a round I guess." She pressed Z. After the explosion, the unicorn started galloping right away. Mariah was pressing Z and X at precise intervals. She was startled when the gracefulness of the galloping was interrupted by a crash!

"What just happened? Hm, looks like I've got another chance." She pressed Z again.

The unicorn was galloping along, slowly, all too slowly for her. "Come on, hurry up! Dash those stars!"

Her precision in pressing Z and X were incredible for a first-timer. It was a few minutes until she crashed again.

"Ok, this is it, one more time…" Mariah pressed Z again.

Little did she know, Mystel had just woken up, and was watching her gameplay. He watched her unicorn gallop along gracefully, and then…

Crash!

"Wow, you did a lot better than Lee would have! 70,214, I'm impressed!" Mystel stated, making Mariah jump.

"Uh… thanks…"

_**A/N**__: Ok, another chapter down!_

_Oliver is next, then Bryan, then… SALIMA! Yay!_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	19. Oliver

_**A/N**__: Oliver up! Yay! ^-^_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own… CD's… and notebooks…. and a LOT of writing utensils. But, no Beyblade for me :(_

Oliver was here because of Enrique. Apparently, he had been scared of Robert again. Nothing new there.

Anyway, Enrique was convinced that if Oliver could beat Robert in some game, then Robert would spare Enrique. Robot Unicorn Attack. "Hm, that's a pretty good name actually. I think I'll try it."

He pressed Z, being careful enough to actually READ the directions. The unicorn started galloping along, and by the gods, Oliver was HOOKED. "It is so magnificent! It would be the most perfect mate for Unicolyon! If only I could capture it somehow…"

Crash!

Oliver jumped. "What was that? NO! I mustn't lose Unicolyon's mate!" He pressed Z again. The beloved and majestic creature began its gallop once more. "You will be the mate of Unicolyon, I swear it." He smiled delightfully to himself.

Enrique just looked at Oliver in horror. What has possessed Oliver? "Robert must have something to do with this!"

Crash!

"Not this again! Now I have to start over," Oliver took out his blade and looked at his Unicolyon for a moment. "Not to worry my friend, I shall get you your mate, and you will be happy!" The greenette pressed Z, unaware of what was to come.

He tried in vain to keep Unicolyon's mate going, but it was no use. The crash came again. However, before he could restart the game, a strike of lightning erupted from his blade, silencing the screen.

"Oh great, now we have no power! Now how will I get your mate Unicolyon?"

_**A/N**__: Aw, poor Unicolyon, arranged marriage. Lucky for the bit-beast, the power just "went out" *cough* XD_

_Anyway, Bryan is next, then Salima, then Kai! I love the diversity of the requests XD_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	20. Bryan

_**A/N**__: Bryan up!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I still don't own the cool stuff. Oh wellz_

Bryan could not believe what he was hearing. Tala played a game called Robot Unicorn Attack? What was Tala drinking anyway?

Ian said the magic words though… "I bet you could never beat him. Even _I_ couldn't."

"Like that's a surprise. Fine, I'll try it. Once. But this doesn't leave the room, understand?" Bryan glared at Ian.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Now, just TRY IT!" Ian pressed Z out of his excitement, having accidentally fallen onto the keyboard. "Oops… sorry Bryan."

Bryan just stared at Ian. "What did you do? How did you do that?" He was on edge, yet curious about this robot unicorn that was galloping across the screen. He watched it fall off the platforms.

"And this is fun how…?" Ian sighed and told him that he has to press buttons to get it to work. "Well, that's too much work, why do we have to press all these buttons?"

Ian sighed. "It's just X and Z… here; I'll show you one round." He pressed Z, while Bryan watched. The unicorn was galloping along and still he watched. Then Ian pressed Z, making it jump.

"HOLY SHIT! Don't tell me a _rainbow_ just came out of its ass!" Bryan took control of the keyboard, shoving Ian across the room in the process.

He just kept pressing Z, over and over. Eventually he crashed again.

"Ok, I have one round left, how do I get it to start again?" He pressed Z, and found it worked like a charm.

As the unicorn was galloping, Bryan was obsessively pressing Z. About five minutes later, it crashed again, leaving him with a score of 40,523.

"If only I could do that all day…" he muttered, leaving the room with a cramp in his finger.

_**A/N**__: It seems that what Mariam disliked, Bryan loved… XD_

_Salima up next! Then Kai, then Mathilda! :3_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	21. Salima

_**A/N**__: Sorry I haven't updated in a while… . I've been too busy being addicted to the game, how ironic… And, uh, not being inspired to write XD_

_Anyway, Salima up! :)_

_**Disclaimer**__: After all this time, I still don't own it. Phooey :O_

Salima was sneaking around the halls very late at night. No, she was not trying to smuggle cyber bit-beasts this time. This time she was on much more serious business…

Conquer Robot Unicorn Attack.

What could be more important than that, right? She rounded the corner that led to the room that was also known as the Robot Unicorn Attack Lair. She looked to the left, and then to the right. Hearing only the snores of her team, she shrugged and went inside.

The promise of the game was too much, so she started running to the computer, breaking her chair in the process. "Oops, guess I probably should replace that."

Kneeling in front of the loading screen, she stretched her fingers; the true secret to success.

Once loaded, she pressed Z. The music playing, the unicorn galloping, her senses were going wild with ecstasy. Her fingers pressed Z and X reflexively, a sign of her experience.

Crash!

She finally crashed about ten minutes later. Using the 10 second countdown to its fullest, she re-stretched her fingers, and then went at it again.

The same thing happened. And for her third wish, she lasted the same amount of time. Being a show-off was awesome, but surely boring and maddening to everyone else.

Once her unicorn, faithful servant though it was, crashed the last time, she yawned and decided to just go to bed.

"Hm… 467,233, not bad… not too bad for me. I know, I'll challenge my team to do better!" Smiling with that thought in mind, she drifted to sleep, dreaming about rainbows coming out of unicorn's asses.

_**A/N**__: Yeah, yeah, I know, crappy. But I gave Salima an epic thing to dream about, yes? Hopefully, I'll get into the swing of this again…_

_Kai is next! Then Matilda, then… Kane! Yay!_

_Peace and love :D_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	22. Kai

_**A/N**__: Hello, Kai up next!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything related, not even their skills… how disappointing XD_

It all started with a drunken rambling from Tala. Everything seems to start with him. But then Ian and Bryan started rambling too. All about this weird-ass game.

Robot Unicorn Attack.

Does it start and end with this game? Apparently so. But what does it have to do with Kai? Apparently a lot, since he's being strapped to the computer chair and forced to play this game. He'll play it, very reluctantly, just to get Bryan to stop ranting about the rainbows.

He stared at the simplistic instructions, and facepalmed. Rainbow attack? What kind of wussy game is this? He pressed Z, and hoped this will be over with soon. He heard the music, and froze. "That song… where have I heard that song before?"

"It doesn't matter, just jump!" Bryan yelled at him excitedly. Kai looked down at the keyboard in search of the jump key…

Crash!

"You idiot! Press X!"

Kai sighed, and pressed X. Nothing happened. "Bryan, you moron, it's not doing anything…" He sighed. Why was he involved with this game anyway?

Bryan growled. "When you're playing, idiot. You wouldn't have crashed into that star! Press Z first." This time, Kai went to press Z, but saw it started without him. How rude.

"Hn, looks like I didn't need to press anything." He sat back and watched the unicorn gallop to its doom.

"One more chance, hehehe," Tala drunkenly rambled. Kai just ignored him.

Bryan got tired of Kai's incompetence, and pressed the jump key for him. "There! See the rainbow shoot out of its ass? That's some cool shit, yo!"

Kai had enough. He somehow mustered up the strength to switch places with Bryan, and said to himself, "He isn't a gangster… I think that game has messed with Bryan too much…" He shuddered, and went outside to train.

_**A/N**__: And then I write this within 3 hours… wtf? Oh well._

_Matilda next! Then Kane! Then Miguel! YAY!_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	23. Matilda

_**A/N**__: I'm alive! Matilda's turn!  
_

_**Disclaimer**__: Even after 3 months, I still don't own this mighty and powerful enterprise D:_

Mariah had convinced her to try this game. Matilda was really doubting her friend's sanity, but reluctantly agreed anyway. _What's so awesome about unicorns and rainbows anyway?_

She let the game load up. Then pressed Z, because she can read directions.

She watched the unicorn gallop along, so confident in its ability to defy anything in its path, and she had to admit, she was impressed.

If only the game didn't have that tacky music in the background…

CRASH!

"What just happened? Oh well, I'll try again." She pressed Z again. "Why is it starting over? Shouldn't I be starting just before I crashed? Ugh. Such a waste of time."

She was so busy ranting, that she didn't even notice the confident unicorn crashed.

The timer started for the next and last wish. 10… "They need to…" 9… "change the music…" 8… "seriously, it's…" 7… "so brainwashing…" 6… "and I wish…" 5… "that they'd keep it…" 4… "on mute." 3… 2… "It'd be cool…" 1… "If it was metal…"

The music started over. Angry that the music didn't change to something metal, Matilda stormed off, leaving the unicorn behind. The last thing shown on the screen was a crying, beheaded unicorn…

_**A/N**__: Yeah, that's bad. But I'm rusty and I needed to update something xD I'm alive, really._

_Anyway, Kane next. Then Miguel, then whomever I can think of xD_

_Peace and Love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	24. Kane

_**A/N**__: Kane up!_

_**Disclaimer**__: *sigh* I do not own Beyblade or any of its affiliates or awesomeness or anything at all x3_

Kane cracked his knuckles, and prep talked himself for this game. Salima had challenged him, and the rest of the team, to beat her obnoxiously high score of 400,000-something.

"467,233, to be exact Kane," Salima smiled at him.

He bit back the urge to mock her, and decided instead to cream her in the game. That would be his revenge…

"You do know where the controls are, right?" Salima asked, unconvinced.

… Or not. Well, he would do his best anyway. He pressed Z. And he pressed Z again. Hell, he kept pressing Z, since he didn't know what else to do. Once his finger slipped and hit X, and the unicorn dashed instead of its usual jumping.

CRASH!

He didn't last very long at all. But he shall persevere! He pressed Z again. Oh, such a wonderful letter, Z. A more perfect letter couldn't have been picked to end the alphabet, and a more perfect letter couldn't have been picked as the ass rainbow button. How he loved that ass rainbow.

CRASH!

"Oh? Only one more wish? Pity." He pressed Z, and gave it his all.

If only his all wasn't distracted by the pretty colors and brainwashing music.

CRASH!

"Oh, Kane. It's ok. I started out only getting 50,000. Too bad this was only 1/5th of that. Better luck next time bud!" She skipped off.

"I am SO making her train longer." Kane muttered sourly, and left the beheaded unicorn behind.

_**A/N**__: Ok, there's another one down! Yay! :3_

_Miguel next! Then I'll take suggestions from the audience, please :D_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	25. Miguel

_**A/N**__: Miguel next! Yeah, I'm doing Miguel now, be jealous xD_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything; however, I'm at a truce with it x3_

He was just walking along, untainted by the horrors and evils, when suddenly… he heard IT. And apparently IT comes from Matilda's secret room of mysterious things.

Unable to stay away, he burst through her locked doors somehow, and he saw IT. He never knew that IT was a robot unicorn, beheaded.

Like a moth to a flame, Miguel was drawn to the mystery, and found himself sitting in the computer seat. He was astonished to find that there were directions to saving the unicorn from decapitation. "Press Z to make your wishes come true…" he mumbled. "Wow. I wish that Matty won't be pissed when she finds out what happened to her door."

He pressed Z. The unicorn was saved! Miguel couldn't have been happier for the wondrous creature!

CRASH!

"Oh no! What did I do? I must save the unicorn!" He launched himself at the monitor, and fell onto the floor.

A couple moments later, he gathered himself together, and got back on his feet. "I need to stop doing that-"

He saw the screen. It was back the way he found it. "NOOOOOO! I HAVE FAILED THEE!" He was on his knees, powerless.

Matilda stomped up to him abruptly. "What the fuck, dude?"

Miguel braced himself for the worst.

"You only got 3,582?"

He mentally relaxed. _At least she isn't mad about the door._

"Because of your incompetent score, you shall fix my door!"

_**A/N**__: I bet Miguel's very thrilled about how things turned out here, yes? xD Poor guy._

_Hm… Well, I have the following suggestions: Steve, Voltaire, Judy, and Tyson. I can't believe I haven't done Tyson's yet o.O;_

_Well, Hope you enjoyed! Peace and love _

_chocolatexloverx16_


	26. Steve

_**A/N**__: Ok, I've decided to use Steve next. … That makes me sound bad x3_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing, yada yada yada…_

Ever since Michael was announced a "loser" at something called Robot Unicorn Attack, by none other than Emily, Steve felt he should give the game a shot. How hard could it be? Besides, he really wanted to laugh at Michael when he beat him.

Steve settled in his seat comfortably, ready to jump and dash like a boss. He pressed Z. He watched the unicorn, fascinated by the sheer power it possessed.

CRASH!

"What just… happened?" Steve was taken aback by the headless unicorn, but pressed on. "I shall try again." Pressing Z, he watched the unicorn gallop along, hoping to remember what to do. As the unicorn was approaching a cliff, he pushed the jump button. "YES! I think I'm getting the hang of this!" 

CRASH!

"Aw man! .again." He pressed Z once more, as if possessed by the unicorn.

Or perhaps it was just the happy music that possessed his very soul…

"The music is the best sound I've ever heard…"

CRASH!

He sighed, sad that it was over already. "At least the music is still playing, yay!" Steve smiled to himself contently.

In the corner, Emily noted the score: 4535. "He did better than you Michael."

Michael huffed. "Like I care. Much." He watched Emily write the score and then the analysis:

The new team captain!

_**A/N**__: Sucks for Michael, man XD But Steve wouldn't care either way, he gets his music!_

_Next is Voltaire, then Judy and then Tyson! :3_

_Peace and love people! _

_chocolatexloverx16_


	27. Voltaire

_**A/N**__: Hello all! I have just been given a review that made me go "screw homework man, I'll update!" :3_

_Well, I guess I shall go with the suggestion I was given in that review, no? Voltaire, this can't go well… xD_

_**Disclaimer**__: I still don't own either of these! D:_

Voltaire glared at the screen in defiance. "You shan't get the best of me, you wussy robot unicorn!" The unicorn paid him no heed and proceeded to crash.

Boris was nice enough to help the technology handicapped Voltaire set up the game everyone was obsessed with. Not that he likes rainbows or unicorns, or anything, but just to test it out…

Unfortunately, the unicorn was showing NO MERCY ON HIM whatsoever. He watched (glared) as the robot crashed the second time. "No, damn this thing! He MUST OBEY ME. I'M THE BOSS!" He growled as he pressed Z to begin his last wish.

Voltaire tried to get farther by actually pressing the buttons this time. Unfortunately, He zoomed when he should've jumped.

CRASH!

"All right, that's IT!" Voltaire roared at the screen. He whipped out his handy dandy easy button (of doom!) and pressed it.

The unicorn, and the rest of the computer, exploded.

"Whoa, I just destroyed Boris's computer… how evil of me!"

_**A/N**__: If you don't understand the whole easy button thing… well, I used it in my Voltaire one-shot XD It's a reference from that wack-job of a story…  
Next are: Judy and Tyson! Any other future suggestions are appreciated :3_

_Anyway, peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	28. Judy

_**A/N**__: Judy time! I have decided that I can't sleep, so here you go x.x_

_Btw, this one will be more technical/scientific sounding than usual, lol. Hope that's ok… I'm too tired to care now, but tomorrow I will care more x3_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own my sanity… LOL jk. That's as far out of my reach as Beyblade is :P_

Judy was face to face with the thing-that GAME-that led to Michael's downfall.

Robot Unicorn Attack. Was this some kind of cruel joke? Did this game cause Michael to become a loser? And make Steve the new team captain? How were such things possible? Upon further speculation, she decided to try this game out for herself, just to see what happened.

She pressed Z, and waited for the inevitable. As the unicorn was about to gallop off the cliff, she instinctively pressed Z again, saving the robot from certain destruction. "Phew, that was close," Judy muttered.

Judy was a heroine a few more times; she saved that poor robot from falling to his doom quite a few times. But then there were the stars; the very pretty yet lethal stars.

She watched in horror as the unicorn collided head-on, and became decapitated. "Who knew stars were so evil? I'm afraid they will be the death of me…"

Her second wish was no different than the first; she kept him/her/it from falling, but could not save the unicorn from the dreaded star again. Oh the shame!

CRASH!

Last wish. Judy unconsciously cracked her knuckles, hoping to defeat that star this time. When it showed up on screen, she panicked and tried to press Z, but missed. She pressed X, and just in time too; she defeated the mighty star! Judy was victorious! "Yes! I am the master of the stars!"

CRASH!

Something in her snapped. "Don't look at me like that, unicorn. You did this to yourself." She abruptly stood up and walked away, leaving the robot to cry by himself.

_**A/N**__: Dang, I made her mean D: Hm. _

_Oh well. Tyson next! Then… I forget who…_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	29. Tyson

_**A/N**__: Tyson's turn now! _

_**Disclaimer**__: I own… my college books! What an achievement, like OMG, lol._

Robot Unicorn Attack. That's it. Those three little words What could possibly be so special about it? Well, he was about to find out, because Hilary was threatening to withhold food. She just doesn't know how important food is to Tyson. It's EVERYTHING.

He sighed, and glanced at the screen. His disinterested gaze went back down to the keyboard, and slammed it in annoyance, and hunger. He jumped a foot in the air when the game started with a BOOM and off the unicorn galloped. "Holy crap, I know this music! I remember making Kai listen to it after a really long training day, hehehe," Tyson snickered to himself, proud of his stunt.

CRASH!

"Whoa, what just happened? Start the music up again!" He slammed his fist on the keyboard yet again and it restarted. "YES!" He didn't care much for the game itself, but he loved that he found the song again.

CRASH!

"Not again!" He restarted it the only way he knew how, and the serene look was back on his face. If only temporarily.

CRASH!

"Having some trouble?" A mysterious voice asked him. He walked in the room.

"Mystel! Yes, I am. I wanna hear the music non-stop, but it keeps crashing!" Tyson ranted.

Mystel took a seat, and started playing smoothly. Tyson closed his eyes, reveling in the song and the memory of Kai's face…

_**A/N**__: If you ask me, I think Salima should've done it, as she's got the highest score and all. But, like it's been said somewhere, "what isn't Mystel good at?" And, hehe, Tyson even forgot about food! It's a miracle! XD_

_Um… I don't remember what the rest of the suggestions were…? Help?_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	30. Hiro

_**A/N**: Ok, Hiro's up! (Sorry I'm so late in updating, haha.)_

_**Disclaimer**: Ok, I still don't own anything! Nothing!_

He sighed, still not sure how this happened. He was having a nap, but the next thing he knew was that his assistant coach was dragging him towards the computer. The only reason he didn't try to resist was because of the deranged look on her face. No one dared challenge her in this state. NO ONE.

"You SO gotta play this Hiro! It's awesome!"

"Um… what's so awesome about it? Why'd you have to wake me up Hilary?"

"Would you just play it already?" Hilary slammed the keyboard in her anger, and somehow started the game with a bang for him.

"What's with the unicorn? And why did the creator steal my music?" Was this some sort of conspiracy against Hiro? He thought so. He never told anyone, but he had this phobia of unicorns. With their one horn, they were evil creations, set to take over the world!

"Oh, my bad, I meant to change it from the wussy version to the real gamer's version. Here you go Hiro, enjoy!"

He hesitantly hovered his fingers above the keyboard, unsure of what to do. Hiro just watched the fire demon gallop across the screen.

CRASH!

"HOLY SHIT. Hilary, you gotta see this! What just happened?" This unicorn was even scarier than the previous one. But at least he knew the music from the, ahem, wussy version.

"You failed, obviously. It'll start back up again, be ready." And so it did. Hiro couldn't do anything but watch in horror as the demon strolled across the landscape. Crash! It showed Hiro its decapitated state once more.

Finally, the last wish commenced. Not too long until the demon crashed this time.

"Ugh, thank god that's over…" Hiro mumbled as he staggered back to his room, getting far away from that one-horned demon as possible.

_**A/N**: Sorry it's so long, lol. But I am back! _

_I've got: Gramps, Julia, Ray, Spencer, and Rick on the to-do list as well. Hehe._

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	31. Grampa Granger

_**A/N**: Alright, Gramps next! YAY! (If only because I thought of his whilst doing Hiro…)_

_**Disclaimer**: Hm… no, still don't own it. Drats._

Grampa was just planning a sneak attack on his homeboy Tyson when he noticed Hiro walking by with a traumatized look on his face. He knew that look.

"Hey yo my main homeboy! What's got you so down dawg?"

His homeboy dodged the kendo stick automatically but didn't answer. Hiro just pointed, obviously not trusting himself to speak. Grampa had his thinking face on, but drifted down the hallway. "I'm sure I could take care of it, no problem yo! Heheheh."

He peeked in the room, only to see Hilary on the computer. What was so bad about that? "My main homegirl! What's kickin'?" He swung his sword between her and the computer.

She looked like she was doing her best not to get angry, and it was quite the struggle. "Hey Grampa, I'm playing this really amazing game, do you want to try?"

"I'm down homegirl. Just gotta change that music to something happier, ya dig?" He chuckled.

"Ok, then. I will." He watched her do so, and then he made himself comfy in the chair.

"How do I play homegirl? You gotta lay down the rules for an old dog like me."

And so she did. And thus, the game began!

"Whoa, homegirl, I know this rad tune! My homeboy Hiro says he created it, but that's just tough talk. I was the one who made this tune from scratch! I have good taste, ya know?"

Even though the unicorn crashed, twice, he didn't notice through his one-sided conversation (and laughing) with the homegirl.

"Oh yes, I was quite the rad tune spinner back in my day, heheheheh! In fact, I wrote the lyrics to this fine song, ya dig?" Then to prove his point, he started singing along. To Hilary's utmost surprise. And perhaps horror. This was why she preferred metal.

And, perhaps, that beheaded, crying unicorn preferred it as well…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A/N**: Yeah, I'm on something. But I just don't know what… sugar? Who gave me sugar? Meh. Anyway… Ray, Julia, Spencer, and Rick are next! .ORDER. I hope!_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	32. Ray

_**A/N**: Ray's up!_

_**Disclaimer**: Still not mine! D:_

He was just balancing on the very top of the needle-width point, being a show off and all, when he heard the infamous CRASH! However, Ray had no idea what it was, and- after failing to regain balance- fell face first into the water. Now soaking wet and riled up, he stormed into Lee's room, which happened to be the source of the noise.

"What was that?" Ray asked Mariah and Mystel, quickly noting how Lee was dozing on the floor. He felt it was best not to ask what happened to Lee…

"Oh hey Ray, that was just Mariah failing." Mystel happily filled Ray in, but yelped when said female hit him.

"I was not! That star just came out of nowhere!" Mariah sighed, and shook her head. Suddenly, she lit up. "Hey, do you wanna try this game out, Ray? It's fun."

He frowned. Did he have any choice? He knew if he said no, Mariah would guilt-trip him forever. But if he said yes… he'd be playing some weird game with stars. "Sure I guess. How do I play?"

Mystel smirked. "All you do is press X or Z to move. Oh, and try to keep your head on the unicorn. Did I forget to mention it's a robot too? It's a robot unicorn. It's awesome."

Ray glanced at the screen, very worried about Mystel's state of mind. Would he become insane too from playing this? Shaking the absurd thought from his head, he pressed Z. "At least the music's calm. I could totally meditate to this." He lifted his fingers from the keyboard and assumed a cross-legged yoga stance. He closed his eyes, and one second later…

CRASH!

His eyes snapped open. "That was the cursed noise!" Ray practically screamed. "How can you meditate with such noise anyway?" Receiving no answer, he replied for them. "I see. You don't. Well, I'm off now, don't have too much fun." He looked down at Lee. "I guess I'll bring him with me."

So he did. And he left Mariah and Mystel, alone, with Robot Unicorn Attack… forever…

_**A/N**: Yeah, I know, that was lame. And long o.o_

_Julia, Spencer, Rick, Andrew, BILLY! In some order or another XD_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	33. Spencer

_**A/N**: Spencer time! YAY._

_**Disclaimer**: I own STUFF. But Beyblade is NOT part of this STUFF D:_

Spencer sighed. How did he get involved with this stuff? First, Tala was talking about it. Then Ian and Bryan started too. Even Kai seemed shaken by his experience with it.

Robot Unicorn Attack. Obviously Tala started it. Spencer knew he had a habit of starting a lot of stuff, but this one really takes the cake.

"Why am I doing this again?" Spencer sighed again. This was pointless.

"Because, Spence, you are the only one on our team who hasn't been blessed by the rainbows… the awesome rainbows, yo!" Bryan replied in a crazed voice. "Start it up… now!" He then ordered in a scary voice. Spencer decided it'd be best to listen.

He pressed Z. The unicorn immediately started galloping across the platform. Which was purple. The color of EVIL. "What is this evil game?" Spencer whispered to himself, unsure if he was even playing it anymore.

CRASH!

He jumped about a foot in the air, quite unprepared for THAT. "I don't like the colors… they remind me of evil…"

Out of nowhere, Hilary appeared. "Try the heavy metal version! That one rocks!" She had stars in her eyes, and as quickly as she came, she was gone again.

So Spencer switched versions, whilst wondering who that was. Some crazed addict, he presumed. He let it load up, and was blown away by the color difference in that one. It was black and red, his favorite combination. Some music was playing in the background, but he didn't pay much attention to it. The music didn't matter.

For the rest of his wishes, he just gazed in wide wonder, at the joy he had found. Tala fell asleep, Ian left the room, Kai bolted after him, and Bryan just ranted about the lack of rainbows when he played the game for Spencer.

Just another day in the Blitzkrieg Boys' lives.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A/N**: Soooo sucky, but I wanted to update D: Hm, maybe I'll have the next person find the Christmas version :3_

_Whosoever that will be. Julia… Rick… Billy… Andrew… Carlos?_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16  
P.S. I'm pretty sure the "gazed in wide wonder at the joy he had found" was influenced by me listening to "Bad to the Bone" XD_


	34. Julia

_**A/N**: Hello my darlings. So sorry this took me months to update :(_

_Let's see… Julia up this time!_

Julia scowled at her computer screen. Her brother sent her a link to some game online to try and beat, and she wasn't sure that she'd like it.

Her speakers were blaring a chorus of "CHRISTMAS TIME!" then it was unintelligible after that. "What the hell? We already had Christmas… like four months ago. What the hell Raul…?"

Still… she had to admit she was curious about how the game worked. Julia was never one to turn down a challenge.

She pressed Z.

The sight that greeted her was certainly surprising. Her avatar was some sort of… unnatural combination of rainbows, unicorn, and reindeer. Who ever thought up this character design?

Crash!

"Beheaded? Now that's my kind of game." Julia grinned sadistically and pressed Z again. Then she watched the weird mutant gallop along as if its existence wasn't weird at all…

Crash!

"Cool, it's beheaded again!" Her grin widened by a fraction, and she pressed Z once more.

Again it galloped to its demise.

Crash!

"Beheaded yet again!" Julia cheered with more enthusiasm than was needed. Then, her cheering stopped as a thought occurred to her. "Was I supposed to do something…?" Julia studied the screen closely. It seemed like the game was over.

"Oh well! At least I have this lovely beheaded creature to keep me company!"

_**A/N**: Total crap I know. But I actually felt like writing it, and also felt like updating something for Beyblade (I haven't in a long while…) D:_

_Rick next!_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	35. Rick

_**A/N**: Rick up!_

_**Disclaimer**: I still don't own a single thing *cries*_

Max ran up to Rick as fast as he could. "I have this game to show you! It has awesome music in it, and everything!"

Seeing the pure excitement on Max's face made Rick frown. Didn't Max know that Rick already had all the awesome music he could ever need? Still, he was a little curious. "Fine, show me this game."

Five minutes later, the two were watching Robot Unicorn Attack load on the screen. "You're kidding, right Max?" What self-respecting gamer would play such a thing?

Max pressed Z. What Rick wasn't expecting was for the game to EXPLODE right away, and he jumped. Unfortunately for him, Max saw. "Don't worry, I was that excited about the music too."

Crash!

"What… just happened?" Rick inquired.

"To be honest, I don't really know…" Max trailed off uncertainly. "But the music keeps going, so I don't care!"

Crash!

"Also, what's with the gore? That doesn't seem like something you'd like Max…" Rick suspected that Max ate one too many lollipops lately. The kid is clearly insane.

Max shrugged, and mumbled an answer.

"What?"

He took out his lollipop. "I said I only really care about the awesome mus-"

Crash!

"So… why don't you give it a try this time?" Max smiled brightly at him.

Rick immediately vacated the room.

_**A/N**: Aw, I guess he doesn't want to play D: Poor Max, he must feel rejected right about now…_

_Hm… Barthez next? There are others on the list too…_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	36. Barthez

_**A/N**: Barthez the Janitor up! (Just don't ask where that came from… *cough* Aquila *cough*) XD_

_**Disclaimer**: I doubt I even own my mind…_

"Damn kids," he muttered to himself. "They're so messy and rude. I can't believe I'm stuck cleaning up after them." Lucky him he was almost done and ready to leave. But then, he saw…

A light coming from down the hallway. Intrigued, Barthez crept through the hall towards the door to see what it could be. Sneaking his head into the doorway, he spotted the source. "Someone left the computer on, eh? Once I find out which troublesome kid it was, I'll make sure they get detention!" Barthez cackled quietly to himself.

He walked on in, intent on turning it off, when he saw what was on the screen. Apparently someone had left their game on, and forced this beheaded unicorn thing to suffer!

He loved unicorns.

"This must have been up for hours, that poor thing… how should I help it out?" Barthez figured the best thing to do was push random keys and hoped something would work. His index finger hit Z, and the screen exploded with a flash of light and music.

"Whoa! I saved the unicorn!" Barthez grinned proudly, amazed with his good work.

Crash!

"No! It died again!" His hands were a blur over the keyboard, frantically searching for the life-saving button. He pressed Z again before long. "Yay, I did it again!" He cheered for himself.

Crash!

"No! Not again! Oh wait, I have another chance to save him!" He found the life-saving button much quicker this time. "Yes! Who's the man?"

Crash!

"No! Not again!" He cried. He then revived the unicorn. Again and again and again and again…

_**A/N**: There it is! I have no idea who to have next… D:_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	37. Stanley 'The Mustache' Dickenson

_**A/N**: Figured I should update this… so, Stanley Dickenson now!_

_**Disclaimer**: I only own the caffeine running through my system. Satisfied?_

Stanley twirled the end of his mustache, deep in thought. There was some game going around; normally, he wouldn't pay attention to a silly game, but it was drawing all his adult friends into it as well. Even Barthez, his favorite janitor, was caught playing it obsessively. He frowned, disturbed. What could be so amazing about this Robot Unicorn Attack? He supposed that there was only one way to find out:

Press Z, as he actually read the directions. (How else could the best mustache wearer be chairman of the BBA if he couldn't read directions?)

He watched in horror as the unicorn beast galloped its way across the purple platforms. How could it gallop so steadily against that music in the background? It was preposterous! A game with "Attack" in the title should not have such happy sounding music!

Crash!

"I forgot to press the buttons, silly me," Stanley muttered to himself while combing his mustache, "I shall remember for next time."

This time, he was ready. He was prepared. Nothing would stand in the way of Mr. Dickenson and those two measly little butt-

Crash!

"Oh my, not again… well, I still have another chance." He pushed his mustache comb far enough away so that he couldn't reach it for this final round.

The unicorn galloped once more, hoping that its master would let him survive, rather than perish, this time around.

Crash!

No such luck.

"Oh well, at least I have my mustache to cheer me up!" Stanley shrugged the game off with more ease than any other blader or adult.

(And that folks, is why he is the chairman of the BBA. Well, that and the glorious mustache.)

_**A/N**: Perhaps I got a little carried away… who next? (Aquila… that mustache obsession was for you. Enjoy it! lol.)_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	38. Garland

_**A/N**: I bet you didn't expect this! An update! It's the apocalypse! Run for your lives!_

_**Disclaimer**: Ahem. I had this long, and I was still too lazy to make it mine D: I own nothing T.T_

Garland loaded the mysterious game on his computer with one hand, and played his harmonica with the other. The tune he was playing was calm and peaceful for once…

Too bad that won't last long, of course. He read the directions on the monitor, and pressed Z.

The computer screen seemed to explode as the robot unicorn galloped away. Garland kept his left hand on the keyboard, and his right helped him keep playing that awfully amazing harmonica…

Crash!

_What the hell just happened?_ Garland frowned at the beheaded creature on the screen. How is this image supposed to bring happiness to the world? It wasn't happy at all!

Hoping to get rid of the image, he pressed Z yet again. Thankfully, the game started back up, and he watched the unicorn galloping away.

All while providing his own background music, of course. That was his plan all along. However, during the brief second round, the music was slightly darker than before.

Crash!

"Dammit! Now I'm pissed!" Garland growled at the screen, and pressed Z for the final time.

He kept playing that evil harmonica, and the music was very very dark and ominous. Garland glared at the unicorn, daring it to disobey him and crash again.

In five seconds, it did just that.

Crash!

One erratic note later, the power mysteriously went out, and the computer screen was black.

Garland rejoiced; the robot unicorn was defeated! He knew this would be a day to be revered for many years to come…

_**A/N**: Finally! Finally wrote this out… only took about 2 months, eh? Sorry about that, I'm hoping my blading writing spirit fires back up again soon!_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	39. Ming Ming

_**A/N**: After procrastinating writing this chapter for like… 2 months (again? What?), I have decided to update again! Ming Ming wants the spotlight now, and I shall give it to her x3_

_**Disclaimer**: Nope, still out of my grasp… forever… D:_

Ming Ming knew something was up when she saw Boris walking out of his gaming room with a dark cloud over his head, middle finger in the 'up' position. Whatever could've made the big ball of sunshine so unhappy? She shrugged to herself, and strutted into his room, uninvited.

Hey, if he ignored her presence, she would ignore his. And then figure out what his problem was of course. The first thing she noticed was the computer, with the beheaded unicorn in all its glory, and in big font: 3,458. Was this Boris's score? Wait, what was Boris playing such a tacky game for…? Regardless, she felt herself being pulled to the chair, as if by some tractor beam, and she knew it was useless to resist.

Still in her trance, she sat down, and pressed Z, without even knowing what she was doing. The BOOM signaling the start of the game made her jump, but it did not seem to break her trance. She stared at the screen with lifeless eyes, and her index and middle fingers pressed the Z and X keys of their own accord.

Crash!

She blinked. The unicorn was how she found it, how horrible! Wait, what is this timer for-

She pressed Z again, on instinct. Again, she watched the screen move in a blur, with all the colors of the rainbow speeding by-

Crash!

Again? This was starting to get old. She crinkled her nose at the unicorn. It really should stop beheading itself, it's not a charming sight-

Yet, she pressed Z for the final round, without her control. Why were her fingers playing this game without her permission? Ming Ming had to admit, though, it had gorgeous scenery-

Crash!

She was found, two hours later, when Boris came back to his gaming room. He had to call in reinforcements to break her out of her trance, but even they failed to bring her back…

_**A/N**: Ok, what? I really don't know what I just wrote XD Conspiracy theories anyone?_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	40. Brooklyn

_**A/N**__: Hello, Brooklyn up! (Sorry I haven't been updating this much at all-if anyone still cares, that is.)_

_**Disclaimer**__: After about half a year, I've made no progress with any sort of ownership of any kind… man._

Brooklyn was a curious person by nature. So who could blame him for trying Robot Unicorn Attack?

Especially once he saw how brainwashed it made Ming Ming; he didn't think such a thing was possible.

Anyway, time to flex the fingers and open the mind to the possibilities this creature could give him!

He pressed Z.

He almost jumped out of his chair when he heard the resulting BOOM!

"Wow, not bad…" he muttered, "I could use that sound effect for Zeus's battles to intimidate my opponents…"

CRASH!

"That one too… but how shall I transfer such power to my already perfect beyblade?" Brooklyn asked himself. He shrugged in response. "Ah well, I'll figure it out."

BOOM!

"Oh, start without me, will you? How do I even control you anyway? My genius mind should have no problem with such-"

CRASH!

"Ugh, what an unsightly mess. Somebody should really clean that up… How is it crying if it's a robot? What a flawed game."

BOOM!

He sighed, and stood up. Other than the somewhat impressive sound effects, he felt this was a huge waste of time. He was out the door by the time the final CRASH ricocheted throughout the room, flashing a score of 1,440 that nobody important would see.

And the robot unicorn continued to shed tears behind the sparkling scoreboard.

_**A/N**__: How depressing is _that_ ending? XD Sorry for taking so long! Any suggestions?_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	41. Zeo

_**A/N**__: Zeo next! Yay!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I still own nothing! Even after all this time D:_

"Robot Unicorn Attack?" Zeo repeated the phrase, noticing how unnatural it was to say. He shook his head roughly, scolding himself for becoming distracted again. His idol told him all about this game. Tyson warned him that it wasn't for the weak of heart, however. Zeo closed his eyes and focused. When he opened them again, he braced himself by reading the directions. "Press Z to jump, X to dash? That doesn't sound too hard…"

In his excitement, he jabbed both buttons, which started the first wish. He jumped in his seat, and willed himself to calm down. Inhale. Exhale. Press Z, press X, press Z twice… he closed his eyes, and let his mind drift off.

Crash!

"Uh oh, I think I broke something!" He frantically pushed the X button, trying to make the problem all better. He frowned, wondering what the timer was counting down for.

Boom!

He jumped yet again, but knew why this time; he was afraid of loud, unexpected noises. He pouted to himself. Maybe this game wasn't the best idea. Sighing, he strummed the keyboard, and unconsciously tapped into his unknown robotic powers. Therefore, he was mightily confused and terrified when he saw the unicorn turn to face him with an optimistic expression on its face that could be read as, "Finally! I'm not going to end up decapitated!"

Zeo hesitantly smiled back, unsure of why he was doing so. He had no time to ponder on his actions, because next thing he knew, the unicorn became transparent, and seemed to be no longer susceptible to its usual injuries. "Is this normal? I really don't think this is supposed to happen…" Zeo mumbled to himself, horrified.

He couldn't take it anymore. He stood from his chair, shaking from the adrenaline and fear. He faced away from the other robot, and promptly left the room.

And yet, the robot unicorn was still impervious to the stars and all other dangers in its landscape, continually galloping faster and faster and faster… until very soon, all that could be seen was a blur in the middle of the screen. The unicorn kept accelerating…

But Zeo was long, long gone. And he was never coming back to that game.

Ever.

_**A/N**__: Yay! I almost feel as though I'm on a roll! :D Next up will be Max's dad (aka Trevor, Aquila x3)_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	42. Trevor

_**A/N**__: Hello all! Erm, whoever still remembers this fic XD It's time for Trevor (Max's dad) to shine!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I have yet to change my ownership status D: Dagnabbit!_

Something about the way the game entranced his son, or maybe something about the way it infuriated his son's mother, or maybe-

No, don't speculate. Robot Unicorn Attack was a wonderful game. Trevor came across the game after news of it spread like wildfires across dimensions-

Wildfires don't travel across dimensions, he scolded himself. His brain became so scattered ever since he started playing, and he became lost in his wishes.

CRASH!

Smiling serenely, he pressed Z, and tried again. The music-however familiar it was, he couldn't figure out why-resonated in his very soul. His life. It was so beautiful.

DASH!

He giggled at the exploding star. His robot unicorn was so powerful to be able to destroy something so tough and make it look so pretty. He was certainly an impressive unicorn indeed. Boris definitely made him proud.

Trevor has no idea why he named the unicorn Boris, but it seemed fitting at the time, and it just stuck-

CRASH!

"Oh no! Boris, what's wrong?!"

"Uh… dad?"

"Huh? Maxie? What are you doing here?"

Max blinked. "You told me to head straight here because you 'found the reason for living' or something." He glanced at the computer screen. "You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Trevor gestured to Boris. "This is the meaning of life!"

Max slowly backed out of the country. Forever.

_**A/N**__: Yeah, I dunno what the hell just happened. Trevor is psycho, apparently. And delusional. Poor Maxie. And I totally just noticed that this is chapter 42. Coincidence?_

_Anyway, peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
